Communication modules, such as electronic or optoelectronic transceiver or transponder modules, are increasingly used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Some modules are pluggable, which permits the module to be inserted into and removed from a housing of a host device, such as a host computer, switching hub, network router, or switch box. Latch mechanisms within the housing of the host device may be made to physically secure an inserted communication module into place. To remove the communication module, the latch mechanism may be manipulated to physically unsecure the communication module.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.